Przyjaciele - wydanie drugie, poprawione
by Elanor-1995
Summary: Pairing Artur/Merlin istnieje. Wyłącznie w umysłach mieszkańców Camelotu. I co z tym fantem zrobić? Między czwartym i piątym sezonem. Nie slash.
1. Chapter 1

A/n

„Przyjaciele" to pierwszy i jak narazie jedyny, dłuższy fanfick który udało mi się doprowadzić do końca. Dałam się ponieść tej historii, bardzo często popełniałam karygodny błąd i publikowałam na gorąco, dlatego niestety nie była ona wolna od błędów. Niekiedy bardzo poważnych błędów.

Czas i dystans sprawiły, że spojrzałam na nią (a właściwie na swoje nie-umiejętności literackie) nieco inaczej i w końcu podjęłam decyzję o publikacji wydania poprawionego. Dziękuję tym wszystkim, którzy czytali pierwszą wersję. Kochani, zapisałam sobie Wasze komentarze, bo…. nie ma nic cenniejszego, niż Wasze komentarze. :)

Mam nadzieję, że ta moja pisanina przyniesie komuś jeszcze odrobinę przyjemności.

Pozdrawiam

Elanor

Przyjaciele

Rozdział 1.

Ostatnie dni były dziwne. Nie, żeby życie w Camelocie na ogół bywało normalne, ale w tym, co działo się obecnie, nie było nic ze zwyczajnej, swojskiej nienormalności. Merlinowi wcale się to nie podobało, zwłaszcza, iż odnosił wrażenie, że dotyczy to w jakiś sposób jego osoby. Odnotował, że wypadki przytrafiają mu się częściej niż zwykle. Ktoś ciągle wytrącał mu coś z rąk, czymś zahaczał, uderzał, oblewał. Początkowo nie wiązał tych zdarzeń; ot przytrafiło się i tyle, bo przecież cały Camelot wie, że osobisty służący króla jest idiotą. Jednak z czasem zaczął zauważać inne rzeczy.

Szepty. Praktycznie wszędzie, gdzie się pojawił, szeptano. I to szeptano na jego temat. Dochodziły do tego rzucane ukradkiem dziwne spojrzenia. Nie wiedział, czy to tylko jego wyobraźnia, czy rzeczywiście w oczach niektórych dostrzega odrazę, wręcz nienawiść.

Ludzie, którzy kiedyś pozdrawiali go z daleka, teraz ledwie kiwali mu głową, nikt z własnej woli go nie zagadywał i mogło się wydawać, że każdy postawił sobie za cel, by sprawić mu jakąś przykrość.

Gdy chciał pomóc starszej kobiecie pozbierać rozrzucone pranie, krzyknęła, żeby nie ważył się do niej zbliżać. Merlin był naprawdę zaskoczony, bo znał i lubił tę kobietę - jak dotąd sądził, z wzajemnością.

Kiedy jeden ze strażników podciął mu nogi, nawet nie starając się by to wyglądało na przypadek, a kilku innych wybuchnęło głośnym śmiechem, młody czarodziej czuł się już całkowicie zdezorientowany.

Artur i rycerze zdawali się niczego nie zauważać. Traktowali go zupełnie normalnie, za co był im szczerze wdzięczny. Jedynie Gwaine stroił czasami głupie miny, ale to akurat była ostatnia rzecz, jaką można było uznać za podejrzaną.

Narazie nie mówił o niczym Gajuszowi. Nie chciał go martwić, choć zaczynał odczuwać coraz większy niepokój.

Czyżby ludzie dowiedzieli się czegoś na temat jego magii i postanowili skazać go na społeczny ostracyzm, zamiast wprost powiedzieć królowi? Nie, to nie możliwe. W Camelocie czarownika wydaje się od razu. Wieloletnie rządy Uthera zrobiły swoje i choć Artur nie jest w kwestii magii tak bezwzględny, poddani nadal się boją.

Musiał to przemyśleć, dlatego mimo zmęczenia i dość późnej pory, zaoferował Gajuszowi, że pójdzie po korę dębu, której brak odkryli rano.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał medyk, przyglądając mu się jednym ze swych najbardziej przenikliwych spojrzeń. - Wyglądasz na bardzo zmęczonego. To może poczekać do jutra.

\- Spacer dobrze mi zrobi - mruknął Merlin.

\- Źle się czujesz?

\- Nic mi nie jest.

— Coś z Arturem? - Gajusz ewidentnie nie miał zamiaru odpuścić.

\- Nie. Muszę się nad czymś zastanowić. - Gajusz z rezygnacją skinął głową.

Wieczór był wyjątkowo brzydki. Siąpił drobny deszczyk, który niepostrzeżenie acz uporczywie wdzierał się za kołnierz płaszcza. Ponad to, z północy zaczął wiać przenikliwie zimny wiatr. Wokół panowała niemal absolutna cisza. Większość ludzi w taką pogodę nie wystawiała czubka buta za próg domu. Merlin oczywiście do tej większości zaliczać się nie zamierzał. Pogoda mu nie przeszkadzała, bo w pewnym sensie odzwierciedlała jego nastrój. Potrzebował odrobiny spokoju.

Jak zwykle, nie miał szczęścia. Nie zdążył zajść zbyt daleko, gdy usłyszał za sobą czyjś głos. Zdusił przekleństwo. Rzadko przeklinał, lecz teraz naprawdę miał ogromną ochotę i powstrzymał się tylko dlatego, że nie wiedział kto za nim stoi.

\- A cóż to za wieczorny spacer, chłopcze? - Chciał się obejrzeć, lecz silna dłoń chwyciła go za kark. Owionął go odór alkoholu.

\- Idę do lasu, przynieść coś dla Gajusza - odpowiedział. Podejrzewał, że to jeden ze strażników, bo głos nie był obcy.

\- Patrz Greg, jak to się próbuje wyłgać. - Nieco dalej rozległ się czyjś śmiech. - Niby już jesteśmy po służbie, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele, prawda?

\- Ano prawda - przytaknął drugi mężczyzna.

\- A co ty na to, żebyśmy się trochę zabawili z królewskim… yhm… służącym?

Merlin spróbował się wyrwać, ale strażnik tylko wzmocnił chwyt. . Serce podskoczyło mu do gardła. Udało mu się sprawić, by mężczyzna się potknął, lecz ten oczywiście upadł na niego, przygniatając go do ziemi. O bardziej spektakularnym użyciu magii nie mogło być mowy. Gdyby napastnicy skojarzyli fakty, jego sytuacja byłaby jeszcze gorsza. Co prawda, nie bardzo wiedział, jaka jest obecnie, jednak mimo wszystko wolał nie ryzykować.

\- Coś mi się zdaje, że królowi twoje nocne wycieczki by się nie spodobały. - Greg zarechotał głupkowato i podszedł bliżej. Kopniakiem przewrócił go na plecy. W ręce dzierżył gruby kij. Merlin chciał krzyknąć, ale w tej samej chwili został uderzony pięścią w twarz.

\- Możesz sobie krzyczeć - mruknął mu do ucha napastnik, który go trzymał. - I tak ci co usłyszą, będą to mieli w dupie. Twój król ci tym razem nie pomoże.

Merlin zaczął wierzgać i szarpać się. Przypuszczał, że na nie wiele się to zda, lecz nie był w stanie zrobić nic innego. Zaatakowanie strażników Camelotu przy użyciu magii (nie ważne, że we własnej obronie) po prostu musiałoby się źle skończyć. Zresztą coś takiego jak obrona konieczna raczej nie zostałoby uwzględnione, bo przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że to czarownicy zawsze atakują. Nigdy odwrotnie.

Artur ciągle mu powtarzał, żeby nosił ze sobą jakąś broń: „Choćby mały, kobiecy sztylecik". Dawno już tak bardzo nie żałował, że go nie posłuchał.

Spadł na niego grad ciosów i kopniaków. To Greg włączył się do akcji. Merlin szybko zorientował się, że ów kij, który widział przed chwilą, jest najeżony kolcami. Spróbował sprawić, by wypadł napastnikowi z ręki i gdzieś się potoczył. Najlepiej jak najdalej. Owszem, wypadł, z całej siły uderzając Merlina w brzuch. Naprawdę… trzeba mieć jego szczęście.

Udało mu się krzyknąć, co wywołało natychmiastowe konsekwencje w postaci kolejnego uderzenia w twarz. Ból nosa, który chyba został złamany, oszołomił go na dobrą chwilę, jednak dotarło do niego, co mówi mężczyzna.

\- Oj, coś mi się wydaje, że z taką buźką nie będziesz się już podobał królowi, ślicznotko. Obawiam się, że może nie zechcieć cię pieprzyć.

\- Kurwa, jakie to przykre - odezwał się Greg. - Choć nie wiem, co tu się mogło komuś podobać. - Jakby od niechcenia, kopnął Merlina w żebra.

\- No nie? Zwłaszcza, jak się ma pod nosem taką piękną królową. Powiedz nam, ślicznotko, co na to królowa?

Merlin nie zareagował nawet na kolejne uderzenia, zbyt wstrząśnięty tym, co usłyszał. Przez chwilę próbował przekonać samego siebie, że to wszystko nie prawda… tylko zupełnie niedorzeczny, zły sen. Zaraz się obudzi. Na pewno się obudzi.

Nie. Nic z tego. Ból jest zbyt realny. Zaczęło brakować mu tchu, do oczu napłynęły łzy.

\- A jeśli piśniesz królowi choćby słówko - powiedział Greg. - To powtórzymy tę zabawę. Król sobie może robić co chce. Nie nasza to rzecz. Ale ty… nie powinieneś się publicznie pokazywać. Nie mamy ochoty oglądać twojej gęby. Musisz się skarbie nauczyć, gdzie jest miejsce dziwki.

Cios w głowę pozbawił go przytomności.

Napastnicy znęcali się nad Merlinem jeszcze przez jakiś czas, choć już z mniejszą gwałtownością.

\- Dobra Juliuszu, zostaw go - powiedział w końcu Greg, wycierając ręce o nogawki spodni. - I tak chyba trochę przegięliśmy. Ktoś może się tym zainteresować.

\- Nikt się nie dowie, że to my.

\- Ten… Ten… - Greg spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na Merlina. - Zawsze może się poskarżyć.

\- Nie wydaje mi się. - Juliusz splunął na ziemię. - Ale wywleczmy go za bramę, żeby wyglądało na robotę jakiegoś bandyty.

\- Dobra. Patrz, czy nikt nie lezie. Tak dla pewności.

W tym momencie, gdzieś w oddali dało się słyszeć tętent końskich kopyt.

\- Kogo tu kurwa niesie o tej porze? - szepnął w panice Greg.

\- Mamy chwilę - ocenił Juliusz. - Uda się, jeśli się pospieszymy.

\- Więcej z tobą nie piję - wydyszał Greg, chwytając Merlina za ręce i ciągnąc w stronę bramy. Zatoczył się, lecz utrzymał równowagę. - Same z tego nieszczęścia. Rusz dupę i mi pomóż.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka przebiła się do świadomości Merlina, był wszechobecny ból. Nie próbował już krzyczeć. Nie zamierzał dawać napastnikom satysfakcji. Na twarzy poczuł coś przyjemnie chłodnego, potem zaczęły docierać do niego znajome zapachy ziół i leczniczych mikstur. Nie do końca pewien co to oznacza, jeszcze przez chwilę leżał w bezruchu, obawiając się kolejnego uderzenia. W końcu z trudem otworzył oczy, chcąc zorientować się w sytuacji.

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz przestraszysz tak Gajusza, słowo daję, zakuję cię w dyby na pół roku. - To był Artur. Siedział na krześle, obok niemal przeźroczystego na twarzy Gajusza. Jego prawa ręka spoczywała na ramieniu medyka. Merlin odnotował, że król jest bardzo zdenerwowany, co oczywiście stara się zamaskować.

\- Merlinie! - zawołał Gajusz. Wychylił się nieco do przodu, na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu królewska ręka i poprawił okład, który zaczął się zsuwać z twarzy Merlina. Chłopak syknął z bólu.

\- Możesz mówić? - zapytał Artur.

\- Chyba tak - wyszeptał Merlin. Uszkodzony nos mówienia nie ułatwiał, jednak dało się przeżyć. Widocznie Gajusz zaaplikował mu coś wyjątkowo skutecznego, albo nawet użył magii. Prawie na pewno użył magii.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał medyk. - Kto cię napadł?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Skup się Merlinie. Trzeba go złapać jak najszybciej - powiedział Artur. - Sir Leon znalazł cię tuż za bramą, ale nic podejrzanego nie zwróciło jego uwagi. Strażnicy też byli zdumieni, bo nie zauważyli żadnego zamieszania. Nie broniłeś się, czy jak?

Merlin zaczął przypominać sobie wszystko z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. Ze zdwojoną mocą dotarło do niego o co został oskarżony. Teraz wszystko było jasne… Te szepty, spojrzenia… Poczuł mdłości.

Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że cały się trzęsie.

\- Merlinie? - Artur puścił w końcu ramię Gajusza i wyciągnął rękę do swego sługi. Ten odsunął się gwałtownie. Wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi na fizyczny kontakt, który był niejako codziennością. Często się poszturchiwali, poklepywali, zdarzały się nawet serdeczne uściski. W końcu, jakkolwiek by temu zaprzeczali, byli przyjaciółmi i Merlinowi do tej pory nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, że ktoś może doszukać się w ich relacji czegoś innego. Widocznie jednak pozwalali sobie na zbyt dużą poufałość.

Artur przyglądał się Merlinowi z zaskoczeniem.

\- Zaraz… - Nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy. Coś, co sprawiło, że jego żołądek omal nie wywinął koziołka. - Merlinie, poznajesz nas?

Gajusz pobladł jeszcze bardziej o ile to w ogóle było możliwe.

\- Poznaję.

\- Świetnie… Więc kim jestem?

\- Królem - odrzekł cicho chłopak. Mimo, iż odpowiedź była właściwa, Arturowi się nie spodobała. To było zupełnie nie w stylu Merlina. Gdyby wszystko było w porządku… gdyby przynajmniej zanosiło się na to, że będzie w porządku, Merlin powiedziałby zapewne, że jest osłem, ćwokiem, zarozumiałym dupkiem… ewentualnie jego przyjacielem. Na pewno nie królem.

\- Jesteś tego absolutnie pewien? - zapytał z nadzieją, że Merlin jednak zmieni zdanie.

\- Tak.

\- Wiesz gdzie się znajdujesz?

\- Tak, panie.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nic ci już nie grozi?

\- Hmm.

\- Doskonale. Więc, z łaski swojej, przestań się zachowywać, jakbym chciał cię uderzyć. - Artur niemal błagał bezgłośnie, by Merlin powiedział coś o tym, jak to on niby ciągle go bije. Niestety, nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Chłopak po prostu leżał, wpatrując się w niego wielkimi, przestraszonymi oczyma w których było coś… niepokojącego. Twarz miał posiniaczoną i podrapaną. Gajusz mówił, że napastnicy byli bardzo brutalni. Początkowo istniała obawa, że połamane żebra poprzebijały narządy wewnętrzne, ale na szczęście do tego nie doszło.

Artur po raz kolejny wyciągnął rękę i poprawił okład, który znów zaczął się zsuwać. Merlin wcisnął się w poduszki.

\- Panie… - zaczął z trudem. - To nie jest dobry pomysł, żebyś tu ze mną siedział.

\- Ponieważ? - Artur spojrzał na Gajusza, spodziewając się, że ten poprze podopiecznego. Medyk jednak tylko pokręcił głową, wstał, przeszedł do swojej komnaty i zaczął czegoś szukać na jednej z półek.

\- Jestem tylko sługą. Nie ma potrzeby, żebyś…

\- Zamknij się, Merlinie.

Artur zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że naprawdę musiało wydarzyć się coś niedobrego, bo Merlin posługiwał się tym argumentem wyłącznie w sytuacjach kryzysowych.

\- Posłuchaj. Myślę, że… że będziesz potrzebował innego służącego.

\- Na pewno. Dopóki się nie pozbierasz. Radzę ci się pospieszyć.

\- Nie. Ja… - Po twarzy Merlina przemknął bolesny skurcz. - Będziemy musieli się pożegnać.

\- To całkiem prawdopodobne, jeśli nie weźmiesz się w garść. Już wyglądasz jak trup.

\- Och, nie o to chodzi. Muszę… muszę opuścić Camelot. Zrobię to, jak tylko będę w stanie się ruszyć. - Merlin znowu miał trudności ze złapaniem oddechu. Dreszcze się nasiliły.

\- Co!? - Zajęło dobrą chwilę, nim sens wypowiedzi dotarł do Artura. - Co ty bredzisz!?

\- Uwierz mi. Tak będzie najlepiej.

\- Chyba naprawdę ktoś cię mocno w głowę uderzył.

Gajusz powrócił do komnaty Merlina, pochylił się nad nim i dotknął jego czoła.

\- Ma gorączkę - orzekł.

\- To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego opowiada takie brednie - mruknął Artur.

\- Arturze? Gajuszu? - W drzwiach stanęła Gwen. Głowę miała owiniętą ręcznikiem, o czym ewidentnie zapomniała. Niesforny, mokry kosmyk przylepił się jej do policzka. - Co z nim?

\- Trudno powiedzieć - odparł zmęczonym głosem medyk. Królowa weszła do środka i podeszła do nich szybko. Gdy spojrzała na Merlina, na jej twarzy odmalowało się przerażenie, jednak zaraz udało jej się opanować. Delikatnie przeczesała palcami jego włosy.

\- Złapali już tego bandytę? Czy bandytów? - zwróciła się do męża.

\- Nie. Nikt niczego nie widział, a Merlin… no cóż… został uderzony w głowę i… Może jutro, jak trochę dojdzie do siebie, uda się cokolwiek ustalić.

\- To był brutalny, prymitywny atak - powiedział Gajusz. - Użyto kija z ostrymi kolcami i pięści. - Gwen gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze. - Chyba mamy w Camelocie szaleńca, który lubi zadawać ból.

\- W końcu jakiś normalny przestępca - westchnęła Gwen. - Żadnej magii, prawda? - Medyk uśmiechnął się mimo woli.

\- Żadnej - przyznał.

\- Złapiemy go - oświadczył Artur. - Nikogo więcej nie skrzywdzi. Gajuszu… Informuj mnie jeśli coś… się zmieni.

\- Oczywiście, panie.

Artur uścisnął rękę Merlina. Udał, że nie zauważył biernego, lecz wyraźnie wyczuwalnego oporu. Wytłumaczył sobie, że to przez ból.

\- Odpoczywaj - rzucił władczym tonem. Gwen nachyliła się i szepnęła Merlinowi coś do ucha. Kąciki jego ust drgnęły lekko. Prawie się uśmiechnął, choć z jego oczu ani na chwilę nie zniknął cień strachu.

Artur poczuł ukłucie zazdrości? Nie. Na pewno nie zazdrości. Był jedynie odrobinę poirytowany.

Gdy za królem i królową zamknęły się drzwi, Gajusz przysiadł na brzegu łóżka. Przyglądał się przez chwilę Merlinowi, próbując pozbierać myśli.

\- Co to było? - odezwał się w końcu. - Co się stało?

\- Och… Możemy teraz o tym nie mówić?

\- Przyznaję, że wolałbym wiedzieć.

\- Proszę.

\- No dobrze. W takim razie powiedz mi tylko jedno. Czy to ma związek z Morganą?

\- Nie. Raczej nie.

Wbrew pozorom, ta odpowiedź nie uspokoiła Gajusza. W zachowaniu Merlina było coś dziwnego. Owszem, chłopak był wrażliwy, ale nie dało się go łatwo zastraszyć. Skoro nie Morgana to kto?

Zdjął okład i przyjrzał się twarzy podopiecznego. Nos spuchł, ale odrobina magii zrobiła swoje i kość przynajmniej nie była złamana.

\- W porządku. Spróbuj zasnąć - powiedział łagodnie.

\- Nie podoba mi się to - stwierdził Artur. Gwen oparła się na łokciu i spojrzała na niego z posępną miną.

\- Mnie też - przyznała. Od godziny leżeli w łóżku, lecz sen nie przychodził.

\- Chciał, żebym sobie poszedł, rozumiesz? Wygaduje jakieś głupstwa o opuszczeniu Camelotu. W ogóle... widziałaś, jak reaguje na mój dotyk? Nie widziałaś. Ale na ciebie tak nie zareagował.

\- Co? - Na twarzy królowej odmalowało się zdumienie. - O czym ty mówisz?

\- Merlin. Coś się z nim stało. Zachowuje się... jak nie on.

\- Jest ranny. Cierpi.

\- Znam go i wiem jak się zachowuje, gdy jest ranny. Owszem, gada głupoty, ale nigdy nie widziałem, by tak się bał. On jest przerażony, Ginewro.

\- Ciągle powtarzasz, że jest tchórzem - mruknęła Gwen.

\- Nie jest.

\- Ooo, kiedy to zmieniłeś zdanie?

\- Już dawno. Tylko mu tego nie powtarzaj. W każdym razie, jak sobie teraz przypominam, od kilku dni zachowywał się dziwnie. Pytałem nawet, lecz jak zwykle mnie czymś zbył.

\- Jak zwykle?

Królowa wstała, podeszła do stołu i nalała sobie wodę z glinianego dzbanka. Opróżniła kubek jednym haustem.

\- Rzadko się zdarza, by mi odpowiedział, gdy pytam co go gryzie. Ale teraz nie będzie miał wyjścia.

\- Uważasz, że ta napaść nie była przypadkowa?

Gwen wróciła do łóżka i otoczyła męża ramieniem.

\- Nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć - westchnął Artur, delikatnie ujmując w palce kosmyk jej włosów. - Ale jedno wiem na pewno.

\- Tak? - Odchyliła nieco głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy.

\- Osobiście dorwę tego drania, przez którego będę musiał znosić towarzystwo George'a.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Merlin nie był w stanie zasnąć. Mimo bólu i wyczerpania, jego mózg pracował na najwyższych obrotach.

Plotki się rozeszły. Nie miał nawet cienia podejrzeń, kto może być za to odpowiedzialny, ale mleko się rozlało. Najmniej martwił się o siebie, choć musiał przyznać, że zajście sprzed kilku godzin zaliczało się bez wątpienia do najgorszych rzeczy w jego życiu. Obawiał się, że jeśli nie usunie się w porę, narazi dobre imię nie tylko Artura, lecz również Gwen. Plotki, nie podsycane widokiem jego osoby u boku króla, powinny w końcu przycichnąć. Zdołał dość dobrze poznać mentalność mieszkańców Camelotu i przypuszczał, że tak właśnie będzie. To on - Merlin - stanowi problem i to on musi zniknąć. Jego zniknięcie najprawdopodobniej również stanie się powodem plotek, lecz w pewnym momencie temat się wyczerpie. Ludzie szanują Artura i można mieć nadzieję, że to się nie zmieni, jeśli tylko zadziała się w porę.

Powstaje jednak zasadniczy problem. Jak w takiej sytuacji ma chronić Artura? Przez chwilę rozważał przemianę w zwierzę, na przykład w psa i towarzyszenie królowi pod tą postacią, lecz zakładając bardzo optymistycznie, że w ogóle by mu się to udało, wyczerpałoby go to po piętnastu minutach, o ile nie szybciej. Od razu zaliczył ten pomysł do kategorii teoretycznie niewykonalnych. Słowo „teoretycznie" pozostawiało pewną furtkę, na wypadek gdyby jednak nie wymyślił nic lepszego. W takiej sytuacji niewykonalną teorię, trzeba będzie zastosować w praktyce. Choć miał w tym niemałe doświadczenie, obawiał się, że akurat to przedsięwzięcie mogłoby go przerosnąć.

Chyba że… przekona wszystkich o swoim wyjeździe z Camelotu, popracuje trochę nad zmianą wyglądu i spróbuje znaleźć zatrudnienie na zamku jako ktoś zupełnie inny. Z dala od Artura, lecz tak, by przynajmniej móc mieć na niego oko.

To jest jakieś rozwiązanie. Nie najlepsze, ale zawsze… jakieś. Narazie będzie musiało wystarczyć.

Gajusz niepostrzeżenie wszedł do jego pokoju. Robił to już kilkakrotnie w ciągu nocy i za każdym razem Merlin udawał, że śpi, lecz teraz zorientował się odrobinę za późno.

\- Nie możesz zasnąć? - zapytał z troską Gajusz.

\- Nie dawno się obudziłem.

\- Merlinie, mnie nie oszukasz. Myślałeś, że nie zorientuję się, że udajesz? - Merlin westchnął. Naprawdę nie umiał kłamać. Ukrywać coś, owszem, ale nie w żywe oczy kłamać. Bywało to niekiedy uciążliwe, choć paradoksalnie, może właśnie dlatego Artur jeszcze się w tym wszystkim nie połapał.

\- Nie chciałem cię denerwować.

\- Wiem. - Gajusz delikatnie dotknął jego czoła. - Masz gorączkę. Musisz się przespać. Dać ci coś na sen?

\- W sumie… nie zaszkodzi - mruknął Merlin. Istotnie, był bardzo zmęczony, a wiedział, że natłok myśli nie pozwoli mu zmrużyć oka.

Artur obudził się wcześnie, co go bardzo ucieszyło. Nie chciał, by ktoś obcy (a już zwłaszcza George, który działał mu na nerwy jak mało kto( wszedł do komnaty i zastał go śpiącego. Wstał ostrożnie, by nie zbudzić Gwen i wyjrzał przez okno.

Krajobraz bynajmniej nie zachęcał do wstania z łóżka. Padało tak, jakby komuś tam, na Górze, coś wymknęło się spod kontroli. Ciężkie, ołowiane chmury zdawały się niemal dotykać czubków nagich drzew. Mokre gawrony kuliły się, poprzyklejane do nie mniej mokrych gałęzi. Wiatr przybrał na sile i z jakąś niepojętą zawziętością rozrzucał resztki liści.

Na dzisiejsze przedpołudnie Artur miał zaplanowane ćwiczenia z rycerzami, ale gdy tylko zobaczył, co dzieje się na zewnątrz, postanowił je odwołać. Rzecz jasna zdarzało im się walczyć w takich warunkach i teoretycznie powinni pewne rzeczy przećwiczyć, jednak uznał, iż nie ma potrzeby ryzykować, że ktoś nabawi się zapalenia płuc. Pomyślał przelotnie, że gdyby wszystko było w porządku, nie mówiłby Merlinowi o odwołaniu ćwiczeń najdłużej, jak by się dało. Już słyszał jego marudzenie.

Śniadanie przyniósł oczywiście George. Był zaspany i wyraźnie poirytowany, co przejawiało się w tym, że im nie nadskakiwał. Artur miał nawet ochotę skomentować to w jakiś złośliwy sposób, lecz ostatecznie się powstrzymał, ze względu na obecność Gwen, która choć również za George'em nie przepadała, nie pozwalała mu dokuczać.

Po śniadaniu zaszedł do komnat Gajusza. Medyk drzemał przy stole, z głową opartą na rękach. Król przyjrzał mu się z uwagą i z całą mocą dotarło do niego, że ten człowiek naprawdę ma już swoje lata. Na co dzień zdarzało mu się zapominać o tym, że upływ czasu dotyczy również Gajusza. On po prostu zawsze był; mądry i dobry, gotów w każdej chwili służyć pomocą. Artur do tej pory nie mógł wybaczyć sobie tej okropnej sprawy z oskarżeniem o zdradę. Zranił go, tego był pewien, choć zachowanie Gajusza względem niego się nie zmieniło. Ale to był właśnie cały Gajusz. I pomyśleć, że mógł umrzeć, torturowany przez Morganę, ze świadomością, że najbliższe mu osoby uważają go za zdrajcę. Gdy Artur dowiedział się, że stał za tym Agravaine, poczucie winy wcale nie zmalało. W przyszłości nie może dopuścić do podobnej sytuacji. Camelot jest silny dzięki lojalności i wzajemnemu zaufaniu. Strach, ciągłe podejrzenia, to nie najlepsze fundamenty dla silnego królestwa. Tej idei nie podkopała nawet zdrada Morgany, choć jego wuj bardzo się starał, by do tego doprowadzić. Bo skoro zdradziła Morgana, dlaczego nie miałby zdradzić Gajusz? A może również Gwen, Leon, Gwaine… Merlin? Rozumując w ten sposób, Artur najprawdopodobniej straciłby wszystkich, w których miał największe oparcie. Wciąż przechodził go dreszcz na myśl, do czego mogło dojść.

\- Gajuszu - odezwał się cicho.

\- Panie? - Medyk uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego nie do końca przytomnie.

\- Chciałbym porozmawiać z Merlinem.

\- Czy mógłbyś poczekać jeszcze parę godzin? Potrzebuje snu, a zasnął dopiero nad ranem. - Artur westchnął. Miał nadzieję jak najszybciej przyszpilić Merlina, dowiedzieć się o co chodzi i raz na zawsze wybić mu z głowy te głupoty.

\- Dobrze. Niech śpi - zadecydował po chwili namysłu. - Przyjdę po obiedzie. Rozmawiałeś z nim? Mówił coś więcej?

\- Nie. Nie chciał ze mną o tym rozmawiać. Wygląda na przestraszonego, ale to sam widziałeś.

\- O tak. I to mi się bardzo nie podoba - odrzekł Artur.

\- Mnie też - przyznał Gajusz. Potarł dłońmi zmęczone oczy, co nie umknęło uwadze króla.

\- Odpocznij trochę - powiedział.

\- Nie mam takiej możliwości - rzucił medyk dość ostrym tonem, prawdopodobnie mającym w zamierzeniu dać do zrozumienia, że sama myśl o odpoczynku jest conajmniej niedorzeczna. Jeszcze kilka lat temu, Artur by się w tym momencie wycofał, o ile w ogóle zauważyłby problem i podjął temat. Ale teraz nastały zupełnie inne czasy.

\- To nie sugestia. To rozkaz, Gajuszu. - Uśmiechnął się lekko, uśmiechem swojej matki, o czym rzecz jasna nie miał pojęcia.

\- Panie, zaraz będę miał pacjentów, a nie ma mnie kto zastąpić.

\- Jakieś nagłe przypadki? - zapytał z powątpiewaniem Artur. Gajusz przez chwilę coś analizował.

\- W sumie nie.

\- Więc mogą poczekać. Jak się wykończysz, nikomu nie pomożesz. A jeśli rzeczywiście wyniknie pilna potrzeba, ktoś da ci znać.

\- Dziękuję, panie.

Artur już właściwie zamykał za sobą drzwi, gdy zauważył z niemałym zdumieniem, że Gajusz zasnął.

\- Hej! - zawołał. Gajusz poderwał się, prawie podskoczył. - Na stole raczej się nie wyśpisz. - Miał wielką ochotę dodać, że wie z doświadczenia, lecz w porę ugryzł się w język.

Na resztę przedpołudnia zagrzebał się w papierkowej robocie. Wbrew pozorom, nie było to dla niego zajęcie jakoś szczególnie przykre. W dni takie jak ten lubił usiąść w wygodnym fotelu i delektować się faktem, że zmaga się ze stosem dokumentów, a nie kolejnym zagrożeniem. Potrzebował spokoju, co w pełni uświadomił sobie całkiem niedawno, a właściwie uświadomił mu to Merlin.

Dzień był bardzo podobny do dzisiejszego. Król przeglądał jakieś raporty, natomiast jego sługa nie robił nic konstruktywnego; zwyczajnie siedział sobie przy kominku z tym swoim głupio szczęśliwym wyrazem twarzy.

\- I z czego się tak cieszysz? - zapytał wtedy Artur. Poirytowany ton przybrał dla zasady. W rzeczywistości był bardzo zadowolony. Taki nastrój Merlina nie tyle mu się udzielał, co dawał jakieś zupełnie irracjonalne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Kiedy Merlin chodził przygnębiony, Artur niemal zawsze czuł niepokój. Nie potrafił zrozumieć tej zależności i już nawet przestał próbować.

\- Bo w końcu jest trochę spokoju - odpowiedział z całą szczerością chłopak. - A tego ci było trzeba. Nareszcie możesz odpocząć.

\- Wszyscy odpoczywamy - odrzekł król.

\- Yhm… - Merlin spojrzał na niego z ukosa. W jego oczach tańczyły wesołe iskierki.

\- Co?

\- Niektórzy muszą prać koszule, czyścić buty i polerować zbroje.

\- W takim razie, co ci „niektórzy" robią jeszcze w moich komnatach? - zripostował natychmiast Artur. Nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy Merlin zrobił odpowiednio żałosną minę.

Tak. Dni takie jak tamten zdecydowanie mu służyły. Nigdzie ani śladu jego przemiłej siostrzyczki, żadnej magii, potworów, duchów. Można zabrać gdzieś Gwen, podroczyć się z Merlinem, pojechać na polowanie, podroczyć się z Merlinem, urządzić sobie z rycerzami mały turniej, podroczyć się z Merlinem. Można też sobie poczytać raporty, wydać jakiś dekret, ponegocjować z sąsiednimi królestwami ceny importowanych i eksportowanych towarów, podroczyć się z Merlinem… i nie obawiać się za bardzo, że podczas którejkolwiek z tych czynności, zostanie się zamordowanym.

Artur uwielbiał wyzwania - w końcu był rycerzem, ale musiał przyznać, że odkąd przejął pełną odpowiedzialność za Camelot, wolał by były to wyzwania planowane, na przykład turnieje. Chwilowo miał serdecznie dosyć takich rozrywek jak odbijanie własnego królestwa z rąk Morgany. I był pewien, że nie tylko on.

Raporty z patroli, które obecnie przeglądał, brzmiały optymistycznie. Nie działo się nic godnego uwagi. Nawet zwyczajni bandyci trochę odpuścili. Prawdę mówiąc, od dwóch tygodni nie odnotowano żadnej napaści, oczywiście poza tą jedną. Tuż pod nosem króla.

Gwen weszła do komnaty i zerknęła mu przez ramię.

\- Edgar nie może więcej sporządzać protokołów z posiedzeń rady - oznajmiła, sięgając po jeden z dokumentów. - Widziałeś to?

\- Tak. W życiu nie czytałem takich głupot. - Gwen uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Nie wiem czy ten człowiek jest głuchy, czy nierozgarnięty.

\- Raczej głuchy. - Przebiegła wzrokiem po tekście. - Nie wiedziałam, że Gajusz złożył wniosek o zdelegalizowanie środków na potencję. Nie no, chyba oszalał na starość!

\- Ginewro! - Artur wyrwał jej nieszczęsny protokół, starając się wyglądać na oburzonego, lecz rozbawienie w końcu wzięło górę.

\- Jest jeszcze kilka takich kwiatków - powiedział. - Merlin by się chyba popłakał ze śmiechu. Pokażę mu to. Może mu się humor poprawi. O, tu jest coś dla niego: „Osły kalekie i chore winny podlegać szczególnej ochronie".

\- Osły? Chcesz mu poprawić humor czy go obrazić?

\- Wiesz, on to sobie prawdopodobnie zinterpretuje po swojemu. - Gwen parsknęła śmiechem. - Co my tu jeszcze mamy? „Należy przypomnieć, że każdy mieszaniec Camelotu zobowiązany jest do bezzwłocznego informowania odpowiednich organów o wszelkich sytuacjach, które wedle jego rozeznania mogą stanowić zagrożenie dla kór…" Yhm… powinno być królestwa. Nie. Jednak nie pokażę tego Merlinowi - stwierdził.

Gwen podeszła do okna i przez chwilę w milczeniu obserwowała spadające powoli, ciężkie krople. Poranna ulewa straciła na sile. Deszcz padał spokojnie, lecz wyglądało na to, że nie prędko przestanie.

\- W tej sprawie naprawdę jest coś dziwnego - powiedziała w końcu.

\- Co konkretnie masz na myśli? - Artur wstał od stołu i również stanął przy oknie.

\- Nikt nic nie widział, nikt nic nie słyszał. Aż za bardzo.

\- Tak. Też uważam, że to jest podejrzane.

\- Początkowo Leon sądził, że ktoś był na tyle zuchwały, żeby gonić Merlina aż pod bramę, ale rozmawiałam z nim przed chwilą i doszedł do wniosku, że jak się tak nad tym zastanowić, to nie ma sensu. Rycerze przeszukali okolicę. Deszcz prawie natychmiast pozacierał ślady, lecz znaleźli trochę krwi i fragment materiału z kurtki Merlina na terenie zamku.

\- Jak to?

\- No właśnie.

\- Nie otrzymałem żadnej informacji, by dostał się tu jakiś intruz, czyli… zrobił to ktoś od nas?

\- I wywlókł Merlina za bramę, żebyśmy pomyśleli, że to grasujący w mieście bandyta. Widać działał w pośpiechu, bo nie zatarł śladów.

\- Pewnie liczył, że deszcz załatwi sprawę - mruknął Artur. - Przesłucham strażników. Nie wierzę, że niczego nie zauważyli. To jest po prostu nie możliwe. - Gwen skinęła głową.

Juliusz rozejrzał się po karczmie z lekką irytacją. Miał cholernego kaca. Po całym zajściu z królewskim sługą, poszli z Gregiem pić dalej, co nie skończyło się najlepiej. Greg jeszcze się nie wyzbierał. Juliusz zawsze miał mocniejszy łeb.

Postanowił zamówić coś do jedzenia. Żona się do niego nie odzywała i co najgorsze, nie przygotowała żadnego śniadania. W sumie trudno jej się dziwić. Obiecał przecież, że nie będzie tyle pił.

Sięgnął do kieszeni po pieniądze i nie potrafił powstrzymać cisnącej się na usta wiązanki przekleństw, gdy ich tam nie znalazł.

Pięknie. Cały dzień będzie łaził głodny.

W kącie dostrzegł Jerry'ego i Huntera - strażników, którzy pełnili służbę wczoraj wieczorem. Natychmiast do nich podszedł. Był ciekaw ile widzieli, bo co do tego, że widzieli, wątpliwości nie miał.

\- Nie przyłączyliśmy się tylko dlatego, że nie chcieliśmy jednak opuszczać posterunku - powiedział na jego widok Hunter; potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna z bujną brodą. Jerry pokiwał głową i wgryzł się w posmarowaną smalcem pajdę chleba.

— Kurwa, byliśmy za bardzo pijani. - Juliusz westchnął ciężko, przysiadając się do nich. - Do takiego gówna nie wolno się zabierać po pijaku. Źle to zrobiliśmy. Było za nim pójść i stłuc gdzieś pod lasem. Nawet się nie upewniliśmy, czy żaden przydupas króla się tam nie plącze. Mieliśmy w cholerę szczęścia, bo jak na złość zaraz przyjechał skądś Leon, ale zdążyliśmy stamtąd spieprzyć.

\- Ano prawda - przytaknął Hunter. - I to ze wszystkich akurat Leon.

Juliusz w zamyśleniu podrapał się po głowie.

\- Król się pewnie szybko domyśli, że to zrobił ktoś od nas - powiedział ponuro.

\- Eee, ne domyfli fe - stwierdził Jerry, ani na chwilę nie odrywając się od jedzenia. Juliusz poczuł, że jego żołądek zaczyna się skręcać. - Pfecief fyfalifcie go sa prame, ne?

\- Przestań gadać z pełną gębą - warknął Hunter.

\- Wywaliliśmy go za bramę, ale nie wiem czy nie zostały jakieś ślady.

\- Deszcz powinien wszystko rozmyć. Widziałeś jakie się zrobiło błoto - odrzekł Hunter.

\- Wczoraj ten pomysł wydawał mi się genialny - ciągnął Juliusz. - Ktoś napada go w dolnym mieście. Gnojek dobiega do bramy i traci przytomność. Tylko, że ewentualne ślady powinny być po tamtej stronie.

\- Nawet jeśli król się domyśli… - szepnął Jerry. - To przecież żaden z nas do niego nie pójdzie i nie wygada, że to wy, a nikt inny tego nie widział. Będzie sobie szukał do usranej śmierci.

\- Żeby tylko ten… Merlin ich nie oskarżył - mruknął Hunter.

\- Zdaje się, że odpowiednio go nastraszyliśmy.

\- Może warto by mu jeszcze przypomnieć? - Hunter mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo.

\- Jak? Gajusz go pewnie teraz nie odstępuje. A może nawet i król tam siedzi? - Juliusz roześmiał się nieoczekiwanie. Hunter i Jerry mu zawtórowali.

\- Dobra, pierdolić to - zadecydował Hunter. - Wszyscy morda w kubeł i nic się nikomu nie stanie. Pamiętacie jak żeśmy jeszcze za Uthera przehandlowali te dwadzieścia hełmów? - Juliusz i Jerry skinęli głowami. - No. I udowodnił nam ktoś coś?

\- Nie - odparł Juliusz.

\- No właśnie.

\- Ale pamiętam też, jak skazali ojca naszej królowej i masę ludzi przy okazji. Właściwie za nic.

\- Bo byli durni - huknął Hunter, aż kilka osób spojrzało w ich stronę z zainteresowaniem. - Tom dał się złapać na gorącym uczynku. Biedak miał pecha. Ale ta reszta… Sami się zgłaszali, pieprzyli jakieś głupoty, bo się chcieli królowi podlizać… A zasada jest jedna. Jak coś masz na sumieniu, to morda w kubeł i tyle. Nie ma nic gorszego, jak się człowiek zacznie w kłamstwach plątać.

\- No witam, witam. Jeszcze ktoś pomyśli, że coś tutaj kombinujecie. - Juliusz drgnął lekko, natomiast Hunter roześmiał się głośno, wręcz serdecznie.

\- Sir Gwaine! - zawołał. - Dobrze cię widzieć. Właśnie tutaj wspominamy z chłopakami dawne czasy.

\- Jak się jeszcze miewało coś na sumieniu? - Gwaine również się roześmiał.

\- Dokładnie.

\- Też je czasem wspominam. Pozwolicie, że się przysiądę.

\- To dla nas zaszczyt - odezwał się Jerry.

\- I tak właśnie żeśmy mówili - ciągnął Hunter. - Że w Camelocie, to ludzie głównie przez własną głupotę giną.

\- Przez głupotę? - zdziwił się Gwaine.

\- Ano tak. Ciebie tutaj panie jeszcze nie było, ale za Uthera, to takie numery przechodziły, że się w głowie nie mieści.

\- Żartujesz. Mnie samego Uther wypędził za… bijatykę.

\- To już musiał być jakiś pech nieludzki. My żeśmy we czterech, jeszcze z Gregiem, szmuglowali masę rzeczy. Bez cła, podatku… Bez niczego. Pamiętasz Juliuszu ten jedwab dla twojej starej? Wtedy to już miałem stracha. Ale to były piękne czasy. Albo jak raz obiliśmy mordę jednemu szlachcicowi, bo nam gnój nieźle za skórę zalazł. I też nam niczego nie udowodnili. Tylko nie wolno dać się złapać. Ludzie głupio wpadają, albo głupio kłamią. Ot, dlaczego mówię, że przez własną głupotę giną.

\- Coś w tym jest - powiedział Gwaine. Po karczmie rozszedł się zapach pieczonego mięsa. - Wpadają najczęściej ci, którzy wpaść nie powinni, a prawdziwy przestępca będzie sobie bezkarnie łaził.

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał Jerry.

\- To nie słyszeliście o brutalnej napaści na królewskiego sługę?

\- Coś nam się obiło o uszy - odparł Hunter, wciskając Juliuszowi w dłoń dwa pszenne placki. - Kumplowi będę żałował - odpowiedział na jego zdumione spojrzenie. - Przecież widać, żeś głodny. - Juliusz nawet nie podziękował, tylko natychmiast zabrał się do jedzenia.

\- Przecież to na waszej zmianie było - kontynuował Gwaine.

\- Ponoć na naszej. - Hunter miał zmartwioną minę. Juliusz pomyślał przelotnie, że gdyby go nie znał, na pewno by się nabrał. - Tylko, że my w ogóle niczego nie zauważyliśmy. Tak mi chodzi po głowie… czy ktoś przypadkiem nie użył magii.

\- To było zupełne zaprzeczenie użycia magii. Gadałem z Gajuszem. Pięści i kij.

\- Miałem na myśli uśpienie naszej czujności - doprecyzował Hunter.

\- Diabli wiedzą - westchnął gwaine. - Nie macie przypadkiem ochoty na coś rozgrzewającego?

Artur odnosił dziwne wrażenie, że Gajusz wygląda jeszcze gorzej, niż rano, lecz postanowił narazie zachować to dla siebie. Najwyżej napuści się na niego Gwen. Już kilkakrotnie uciekał się do tej metody, gdy stan zdrowia nadwornego medyka wzbudzał jego niepokój, a nie dało się ani prośbą, ani rozkazem nakłonić go do odpoczynku.

Kochana Gwen. Prawie z każdym potrafi sobie poradzić.

\- Co z nim? - zapytał, przechodząc przez komnatę.

\- Już nie śpi. Jeśli chcesz, możesz z nim porozmawiać, panie - odparł zrezygnowanym tonem Gajusz. - Ale wątpię, by udało ci się czegoś dowiedzieć.

\- Nie doceniasz mnie - mruknął Artur. W ostatniej chwili uświadomił sobie, że żart na temat ewentualnego zastosowania tortur, który miał już na końcu języka, byłby wobec Gajusza wyjątkowo nie na miejscu.

\- Mogę cię tu zostawić, panie? - zapytał medyk, zapinając długi płaszcz. - Muszę na chwilę wyjść do miasta.

\- Oczywiście. - Artur wszedł do pokoiku Merlina i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Chłopak leżał na plecach. Był przeraźliwie blady, oczy miał podkrążone. Nic nie wskazywało na to by zauważył, że ktoś przyszedł, dlatego Artur zdziwił się, gdy odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Nie powinieneś tu przychodzić - powiedział cicho.

\- Nie rozkazuj mi - odparował natychmiast Artur. - Jak się czujesz?

\- W porządku. - Ton Merlina był zdawkowy. Po jego twarzy przemknął dziwny grymas.

\- Czyli mam rozumieć, że nie będziesz już bredził, jak wczoraj?

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz, panie.

\- Dobrze. Zacznijmy od początku. - Artur usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Odnotował, że Merlin dyskretnie odsunął się pod ścianę. - Jesteś w stanie ocenić ilu było napastników?

\- Nie, panie. Dostałem w głowę.

\- Gdzie to się stało? - Merlin zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

\- Niedaleko bramy.

\- Ktoś szedł za tobą do zamku?

\- Nie… To znaczy… Ja dopiero wychodziłem.

\- Wiesz, że sir Leon znalazł cię w pobliżu bramy? Ale po drugiej stronie? Wyszedłeś i od razu trafiłeś na bandytów? Czekali tam na ciebie, czy jak? Dlaczego nie zawołałeś na straż?

\- Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć jak to było, panie.

\- Merlinie… - Artur usiłował spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Zaczniesz ze mną w końcu normalnie rozmawiać?

\- Co mam ci powiedzieć, panie?

\- Prawdę. Nawet, jeśli narobiłeś sobie kłopotów, nie obawiaj się. No chyba, że zostałeś czarownikiem. - Merlin pobladł jeszcze bardziej. Król spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem. - Co się z tobą porobiło? Już nawet zażartować nie można.

\- Panie, wysłuchaj mnie, proszę.

\- No nareszcie. - Artur miał ogromną ochotę położyć mu dłoń na ramieniu, lecz ostatecznie tego nie zrobił.

\- Jak tylko odzyskam siły, wyjadę z Camelotu. Myślę, że za jakieś dwa, trzy tygodnie.

Król nie był pewien, czy chce zacząć na niego wrzeszczeć, czy może od razu nim potrząsnąć. W rezultacie wybrał trzecią, w sumie najtrudniejszą opcję i zapytał, siląc się na spokój:

\- Aż tak ci tu źle?

\- Nie, panie. Zaszczytem było ci służyć, ale to już koniec. Z przyczyn… osobistych, nie mam innego wyboru, choć łamie mi to serce - odpowiedział Merlin, z trudem hamując napływające mu do oczu łzy.

\- Jeśli to coś z twoją matką, sprowadzimy ją tu. Nie musisz odchodzić.

\- Nie. Nie chodzi o nią.

\- Kobieta? - Artur szczerze w to wątpił, lecz wolał zapytać. - Wplątałeś się w coś, w co nie powinieneś? Naraziłeś się jakiemuś nadopiekuńczemu ojcu? - Wyraz twarzy Merlina wystarczył za odpowiedź. - Więc co?

\- Muszę odejść, Arturze. Tak czasami bywa.

Artur miał wrażenie, że śni. To nie mogło się wydarzyć. Nie po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszli. Nie! Po prostu nie i tyle!

„Tak czasami bywa"? Te słowa go ubodły. Czyżby nie zasługiwał na nic więcej?

\- Nie przyjmuję twojej rezygnacji - powiedział ostro.

\- Nie możesz… - zaczął Merlin.

\- Mogę. I wiedz, że postawię tu straże, na wypadek, gdyby przyszło ci do głowy się stąd ruszyć.

Jego sługa już nie był blady, tylko zielony. Artur przyjrzał mu się z niepokojem.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał. Merlin zamrugał. Artur poczuł przypływ paniki. - Merlinie? Chcesz się napić?

\- Mhm.

Wziął ze stolika kubek w którym znajdowało się trochę wody i przytknął do jego warg. Merlin upił kilka łyków. Król, nie zważając na reakcje Merlina, zaczął gładzić jego zimną dłoń. W końcu, pod wpływem dotyku, chłopak się rozluźnił i wyraźnie uspokoił.

\- Arturze… - zaczął. Chciał cofnąć rękę, lecz Artur przytrzymał ją zdecydowanie. Miał jakieś… przeczucie, że to ważne, by nie przerwać fizycznego kontaktu. - Arturze, gdyby ktoś tu przyszedł… Ty jesteś królem, ja sługą. Nie powinniśmy się tak spoufalać.

\- Wiesz co? Może narazie przestań myśleć, bo nie najlepiej ci to wychodzi. Nie, żebyś kiedykolwiek był w tym dobry, ale teraz to już naprawdę jest źle. Po prostu odpoczywaj.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3.

Po niezbyt przyjemnej, ze względu na pogodę, wyprawie do miasta, Gajusz był pewien, że coś jest zdecydowanie nie w porządku. Ludzie milkli na jego widok. Owszem, byli uprzejmi, mówili, że słyszeli co się stało i, że im przykro, patrzyli ze współczuciem, ale… było w tym coś jeszcze. Jakieś niedopowiedzenie. Bardzo wielkie niedopowiedzenie. Dopiero gdy wracał do domu, dotarło do niego, że nikt właściwie nie zapytał o Merlina, o to jak się czuje, czy z tego wyjdzie. Zupełnie jakby chłopak nagle przestał istnieć. Z jakichś przyczyn współczuli jemu, a nie Merlinowi.

Porażony tym odkryciem, omal nie upuścił zakupionych rzeczy. Przecież Merlin był w Camelocie lubiany. Gajusz nie znał praktycznie nikogo, kto nie wyrażałby się o nim z sympatią. A teraz... teraz coś się wydarzyło. Musiało się wydarzyć.

Poczuł, jak lodowata łapa strachu zaczyna powoli zaciskać się wokół jego szyi. Może ktoś dowiedział się o magii Merlina? Może po mieście krążą na ten temat jakieś plotki i stąd ta jawna niechęć?

Próbował pocieszyć się myślą, że taka informacja na pewno zaraz dotarłaby do króla, więc już by o tym wiedział. Ani trochę go to jednak nie uspokoiło.

Niemal wtargnął do pokoiku Merlina z zamiarem zmuszenia go do powiedzenia prawdy. Koniec tego! Jest jego opiekunem i ma prawo… Nie, musi wiedzieć.

\- Merlinie! - zawołał. Jakże wielkie było jego zdumienie, gdy zorientował się, że Artur wciąż tam jest i patrzy na niego z jakimś dziwnym wyrazem. Może z wyrzutem? Merlin poruszył się i otworzył oczy.

\- Coś się stało? - szepnął.

\- Nie. - Gajusz odetchnął głęboko. Choć zdarzało się to bardzo rzadko, właśnie stwierdził, że zaczynają mu puszczać nerwy. A gdyby tak od razu, bezmyślnie wyskoczył z pytaniem o magię? Nie był pewien, czy przypadkiem nie miał takiego zamiaru. Chyba rzeczywiście jest zmęczony. - Musisz coś zjeść - powiedział ostro. - Ugotuję rosół i nie chcę słyszeć żadnych wymówek.

\- Nie dam rady niczego przełknąć - zaprotestował słabo Merlin.

\- Na twoim miejscu, nie był bym tego taki pewny - mruknął Artur.

\- Panie, wciąż tu jesteś? - Merlin przeniósł nieprzytomne spojrzenie z medyka na króla.

\- To mój zamek Merlinie. Mam prawo przebywać, gdzie mi się podoba.

\- Gajusz jest nienormalny - oświadczył Artur, wchodząc do swej komnaty. Gwen siedziała przy stole, pochylona nad jakąś książką, znad której posłała mu pytające spojrzenie. - Chyba z godzinę łaził po tym deszczu, żeby kupić kurę na rosół. Myślałem, że wyszedł po jakieś składniki.

\- Kura jest składnikiem rosołu - odparła Gwen. Artur prychnął.

\- Dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi. Przecież od ręki dostałby tę kurę, a nawet rosół, jeśli tylko raczyłby poprosić.

\- Może chciał się przejść?

\- Czy to jest według ciebie pogoda na przechadzki? - Ze zniecierpliwieniem wskazał na okno. - Na dodatek w jego wieku. Już i tak wygląda jak własny cień. - Gwen zatrzasnęła książkę i położyła ją na kolanach.

\- Rozumiem. Znowu jest problem i trzeba z nim pomówić, tak?

\- Przydałoby się.

\- Dobrze. A co z Merlinem? - zapytała.

\- Źle - powiedział Artur, siadając w fotelu. - Stwierdził, że nie będzie dłużej pracował jako mój sługa.

\- Doigrałeś się w końcu - mruknęła Gwen, uśmiechając się pod nosem. - I tak długo z tobą wytrzymał.

\- Ginewro, on nie żartował.

W tym momencie ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

\- Wejść! - zawołał Artur. To był Gwaine. I to Gwaine w nienajlepszym humorze, co wydawało się dość niedorzeczne.

\- Jak Merlin? - zapytał natychmiast. - Gajusz nikogo do niego nie dopuszcza.

\- Chyba z drobnymi wyjątkami, bo właśnie u niego byłem - odrzekł Artur.

\- To żaden wyjątek. Jesteś królem, jakbyś nie zauważył. - Artur uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Dziwię się, że ty zauważyłeś. - Gwaine wykrzywił się. - W każdym razie… Wygląda, że przeżył bardzo silny wstrząs. Jest przestraszony. Bredził coś o opuszczeniu Camelotu.

\- O czym!?

\- O opuszczeniu Camelotu.

\- Yhm… Nie pozwolisz mu na to?

Artur odnotował, że chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widział Gwaine'a tak zmartwionego.

\- Nie mam zamiaru. Zapowiedziałem mu, że każę strażom go pilnować. Bardzo go to zdenerwowało. Myślałem, że zaraz zemdleje.

\- Zareagował tak na wzmiankę o straży?

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy to było przyczyną, ale… Do czego zmierzasz?

Gwaine milczał przez chwilę, wyraźnie nad czymś się namyślając. Gwen nieco nerwowo zaczęła segregować dokumenty na stole.

\- Odwołałeś panie dzisiejsze ćwiczenia, więc poszedłem…

\- Do karczmy - dokończyli zgodnie Artur i Gwen. Gwaine posłał im pełne urazy spojrzenie.

\- Tak. Poszedłem do karczmy, bo tam najłatwiej się czegoś dowiedzieć.

\- Niech ci będzie - powiedział cicho Artur. Gwaine udał, że tego nie usłyszał.

\- Spotkałem tam Jerry'ego i Huntera, tych dwóch strażników, którzy mieli wczoraj wieczorem dyżur przy bramie. Był z nimi jeszcze trzeci, Juliusz. - Król skinął głową na znak, że wie o kim mowa. - Przechodzę koło nich i słyszę coś w tym rodzaju: „Jak masz coś na sumieniu, to morda w kubeł", czy jakoś tak. Wydało mi się to troszeczkę podejrzane, więc się do nich przysiadłem. Generalnie, rozmawiali o tym, jacy byli kiedyś cwani i jakie numery wycinali kró… różnym ludziom. Przyznawali się do grzechów i grzeszków, a po kieliszku to im się już w ogóle języki rozwiązały. Szczególnie Hunter sypał opowieściami jak z rękawa. Tylko ten Juliusz wydawał się bardziej powściągliwy. Gdzieś w trakcie rozmowy wspomniałem o Merlinie. Próbowałem ich trochę podpuścić, ale oni ciągle to samo. Nic nie widzieli, nic nie słyszeli. To wyglądało tak, jakby chcieli jak najszybciej zakończyć temat.

\- Jaki z tego wniosek? - zapytał Artur.

\- A taki - odezwała się Gwen. - Że mają coś do ukrycia i chcieli pozorną szczerością odwrócić uwagę Gwaine'a od tego, o czym rozmawiali wcześniej.

\- Też tak sobie pomyślałem - powiedział Gwaine. - Ktoś brutalnie pobił Merlina, a ludzie, którzy pełnili wtedy straż, rozmawiają o tym, że trzeba siedzieć cicho. Przypadek? Możliwe. Choć szczerze mówiąc, nie wydaje mi się.

\- Przesłucham ich. - Artur wstał dość gwałtownie.

\- Nie! - zawołał Gwaine. - To znaczy… Chyba więcej się dowiemy, jeżeli trochę się im przyjrzymy. Jeśli pozwolisz panie, będę miał na nich oko. - Artur zerknął na Gwen, która lekko skinęła głową.

\- Dobrze. Zróbmy tak, jak mówisz - zadecydował.

Znów ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Tym razem wszedł Edgar, sługa, który sporządzał protokół z ostatniego posiedzenia rady. Przyniósł kilka dokumentów, z którymi król powinien się zapoznać. Był to starszy mężczyzna; drobny, lekko pochylony, o pozbawionych wyrazu zielonych oczach. Zazwyczaj zajmował się dokumentacją, choć protokołował bardzo rzadko. To zadanie zwykle powierzano młodszym, mającym dobry słuch, wzrok i potrafiącym szybko pisać.

O Edgarze nie wiedziano prawie nic. Przez lata służył Utherowi i do tej pory nikt nie zgłaszał zastrzeżeń odnośnie jego pracy. Bez wątpienia był człowiekiem wykształconym, choć trudno było to dostrzec, bo mówił niewiele. Nie zapytany nie odzywał się prawie wcale. Nigdy też nie widziano go w towarzystwie. Z nikim nie utrzymywał bliższych kontaktów.

Artur przez chwilę miał ochotę podjąć temat nieszczęsnego protokołu, lecz w porę uświadomił sobie, do czego mogłoby dojść, gdyby dowiedział się o tym Gwaine. Nie, to zdecydowanie nieodpowiedni moment, choć sprawę trzeba wyjaśnić. Mógł się z tego śmiać, ale taka sytuacja nie miała prawa się powtórzyć. Tym bardziej, że coś mu się tutaj ewidentnie nie zgadzało. Edgar może i był głuchy, lecz nie był ani głupi, ani skłonny do żartów. Wypisywanie takich bzdur do niego nie pasowało. Chyba, że na starość odbiera mu rozum. Trzeba wziąć pod uwagę i to.

Artur pomyślał przelotnie, że jego ojciec nie zawracałby sobie głowy ustalaniem przyczyny, tylko odrazu skazałby sługę.

Edgar był zdumiony. Król nie zapytał o protokół. Całkiem możliwe, że jeszcze go nie przejrzał i sprawa wypłynie po prostu nieco później, niż się spodziewał, ale trudno mu było pohamować irytację. Czy na tym podłym świecie istnieje w ogóle jakaś sprawiedliwość? Dlaczego ciągle każe się mu czekać, nawet na burę od króla? Czy los naprawdę nie może wyświadczyć mu tej drobnej przysługi i trochę przyspieszyć bieg wydarzeń?

Dowlókł się do swej niewielkiej komnaty i usiadł ciężko na łóżku. To było wszystko, czego się w życiu dorobił: zapyziała klitka, usytuowana w chyba możliwie najciemniejszej i najbardziej odludnej części zamku. „Dobrze, kurwa, że nie w lochach".

W rzeczywistości bardzo cenił sobie takie położenie. Prawdę mówiąc, nie pogardziłby nawet lochami, bo na uczestniczenie w życiu towarzyskim zamku nie miał najmniejszej ochoty. Im dalej od gawiedzi, tym lepiej. Jednak sam fakt, że nie proponuje się mu czegoś lepszego, skutecznie wytrącał go z równowagi. Wyniósłby się stąd już dawno, ale… Właściwie sam nie potrafił tego racjonalnie wytłumaczyć.

Przed wielką czystką mieszkał wraz ze swoją siostrą Anną w niewielkim domku, w mieście. Rodzice wcześnie ich opuścili. Oboje umarli na jakąś zakaźną chorobę, prawie w tym samym czasie. Edgar pracował na dworze. Powodziło mu się wcale nieźle. Opiekował się Anną, która była trochę niezrównoważona umysłowo, a poza tym, odziedziczyła po ojcu pewien dar z którym nie do końca sobie radziła. Mimo wszystko, kochał ją nad życie. Była najsłodszą i najbardziej niewinną istotą, jaką znał.

Miała czternaście lat, gdy nastały czasy wielkiej czystki. Nie potrafiła zapanować nad swoją magią. O ukrywaniu jej nie było mowy. Straż przyszła po nią w nocy. Anna była śmiertelnie przerażona. W niekontrolowanym wybuchu podpaliła dom. Zginęli dwaj strażnicy.

Mimo zamętu, jaki sama wywołała, nie udało jej się uciec. Nie rozumiała, że powinna. Aresztowali ją, bili po głowie, kopali. Była nieprzytomna, kiedy następnego dnia zawlekli ją na stos. Krew zalewała jej twarz. Kiedy jednak płomienie zaczęły lizać jej skórę, ocknęła się i zaczęła krzyczeć. Wołała go. Błagała o ratunek, a on…

On stał i patrzył, nie mogąc nic poradzić. Za namową tego drania Gajusza, jak ostatni zdrajca skłamał pod przysięgą, że nie ma o niczym pojęcia, że uważał siostrę za zwykłą, nieszkodliwą wariatkę.

Król wspaniałomyślnie mu przebaczył, pozwolił nadal dla siebie pracować, a nawet dał ten zatęchły pokoik w zamku. I Edgar został, pomimo całej nienawiści, jaką do niego żywił. Został, bo musiał za coś żyć.

Uther przestał w końcu szaleć. Stosy płonęły coraz rzadziej. W królestwie zapanował względny spokój. Edgar nigdy nie doszedł do siebie, nie odbudował domu, nie założył rodziny. Po prostu żył, starając się nie myśleć o przeszłości, ani o przyszłości.

A potem pojawił się on, sługa księcia Artura. Był taki sam jak Anna. Edgar wprawdzie długo nie miał pewności, bo chłopak bardzo dobrze się krył, ale trzy dni solidnego szpiegowania potwierdziły jego teorię. Trudno oszukać osobę, która z magią miała do czynienia na co dzień.

Gdy już się upewnił, nieoczekiwanie wezbrał w nim tłumiony przez lata gniew. Dla tego chłopaka nie ma miejsca w Camelocie, a tym bardziej u boku księcia. Skoro zginęła Anna, dlaczego on żyje!? Powinien spłonąć, jak ona! Powinien cierpieć, jak ona, jak wszyscy jemu podobni! Nie ma prawa żyć sobie beztrosko, tak po prostu. Jakby nigdy nic się nie stało, jakby w Camelocie przed laty ludzie nie ginęli w płomieniach.

Obserwował Merlina uważnie. Widział, że jest z księciem bardzo blisko i to doprowadzało go niemal do obłędu. Mały zdrajca oszukiwał każdego dnia. Niejednokrotnie narażał się, by ratować życie człowieka, który na pewno by go zabił, gdyby dowiedział się, kim jest. Edgar miał nadzieję, że książę się dowie. Zamierzał nawet w tym dopomóc, jednak ciągle odwlekał tę chwilę. Im dłużej będzie trwała ich rzekoma przyjaźń, tym bardziej bolesna okaże się prawda.

Kiedy książę został królem, Edgar zaczął się obawiać, że ujawnienie prawdy może Merlinowi specjalnie nie zaszkodzić. Nie zdziwiłby się wcale, gdyby król go zaakceptował. Annie nie dano takiej szansy.

Ta myśl sprawiła, że w końcu postanowił zacząć działać. Poznają smak bólu i poniżenia. Nawet Gajusz otrzyma swoją zapłatę. Potem niech się dzieje co chce, ale to jedno musi zrobić, zanim dokona żywota.

W dzieciństwie pobierał nauki, więc zdawał sobie w pełni sprawę z potęgi słowa.

I miał plan. Genialny plan, który zaczął już wcielać w życie.

Deszcz przestał padać, ale za to wzmógł się zimny wiatr. Gajusz dołożył do ognia, lecz miał wrażenie, że w komnacie nadal panuje chłód. Jego zamiary dotyczące wydobycia prawdy z Merlina kolokwialnie mówiąc wzięły w łeb, bo chłopak dostał wysokiej gorączki i był ledwie przytomny. Jakby tego było mało, Gajusz przewrócił przez przypadek duże wiadro z wodą, co zapewniło mu zajęcie na dobre pół godziny. Niby głupstwo, ale doprowadziło go niemal do łez. Nawet ból stawów musiał się odezwać akurat teraz.

Pukanie do drzwi wyrwało go ze stanu odrętwienia.

\- Proszę - powiedział, modląc się w duchu, by to nie było jakieś pilne wezwanie. Bałby się zostawić Merlina samego. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy w drzwiach stanęła Gwen.

\- Przybywam z odsieczą - powiedziała pogodnie, wchodząc do środka.

\- Co masz na myśli, moja pani? - zapytał.

\- To, że ty pójdziesz spać, a ja się tu wszystkim zajmę.

Jeszcze kilka lat temu wyściskałby ją za taką deklarację, jednak teraz wydawała mu się wyjątkowo absurdalna.

\- Nie, nie możesz... - zaczął.

\- Dlaczego? Przecież nie raz ci pomagałam. - Uśmiechnęła się w swój zwykły sposób; tak, jakby nic się nie zmieniło.

\- Gwen - powiedział, starając się, by jego głos nie brzmiał tak, jak się czuł. - Jesteś królową. - Szukanie argumentów mniejszego kalibru i przeciąganie dyskusji na chwilę obecną go przerastało.

\- I w związku z tym odebrano mi przywilej troszczenia się o najbliższych?

Gwen podeszła i położyła mu dłonie na ramionach.

\- Proszę cię. Musisz odpocząć. Bardzo się z Arturem niepokoimy.

\- Niepotrzebnie. Jestem po prostu stary, a to nie choroba.

\- Rozchorujesz się, jeśli choć trochę nie odpoczniesz.

Patrzyli na siebie przez dłuższą chwilę. Gajusz już wiedział, że jej ulegnie. Pomyślał przelotnie, że być może właśnie na tym polega jej niezaprzeczalny fenomen, że umiejętność łagodnego wpływania na postępowanie ludzi ostatecznie zaprowadziła ją na tron.

\- Ginewro… - powiedział pomału. Zupełnie niespodziewanie wzruszenie ścisnęło go za gardło. - To niesamowite… Tak bardzo się zmieniłaś, wydoroślałaś... zostałaś królową, a jednocześnie wciąż jesteś tą samą Gwen. Tą dobrą, skromną dziewczyną, która mi tutaj pomagała.

\- Dobrze to słyszeć. - Znów się uśmiechnęła. - Powiedz mi tylko jak wygląda sytuacja i się połóż. Dobrze by było, gdyby udało ci się przespać całą noc.

Gajusz westchnął ciężko. W istocie, dobrze by było, ale nauczony doświadczeniem, wolał nie robić sobie nadziei.

\- Merlin dostał wysokiej gorączki. Zbiłem ją trochę, ale jest bardzo osłabiony.

\- Zjadł coś?

\- Nie. Wiesz jak potrafi być uparty. Czasami myślę, że dużo bardziej, niż Artur.

\- Ugotowałeś ten rosół?

Gajusz nie potrafił ukryć zdumienia.

\- Skąd wiesz o rosole?

\- Artur był… odrobinę zbulwersowany faktem, że pogardziłeś kurą z zamkowej chodowli. Wyraził to dość głośno.

\- Jaką kurą z zamkowej chodowli? O czym ty mówisz, pani?

\- O tym, że się nie domyśliłeś, iż mój mąż z całego serca pragnął ci oszczędzić wychodzenia w taką pogodę. Wiesz… zauważyłam, że on się bardzo cieszy, jak może zrobić dla kogoś na kim mu zależy nawet drobną rzecz, tylko… po pierwsze, w życiu się do tego nie przyzna, a po drugie, często wpada na to trochę za późno, jak w twoim przypadku. I się złości, tak naprawdę na siebie.

\- Och, tak, cały Artur.

\- Otóż to. Więc co z tym rosołem?

\- W tym największym garnku.

\- Świetnie. A lekarstwa? Mam mu coś podać?

\- Jedynie krople przeciwbólowe. Stoją na stoliku w jego pokoju i są opisane. Jest tam też lek na obniżenie gorączki i wywar nasenny. Reszta rzeczy, tam gdzie zwykle, o ile pamiętasz.

\- Pamiętam doskonale.

Gwen uważniej niż zwykle rozejrzała się po komnacie. Naprawdę pamiętała. Miała bardzo dobrą pamięć. Może nie zapamiętywała zbyt szybko, ale za to na całe życie.

\- Gdybyś nie dawała sobie rady…

\- Gajuszu, nie martw się. Po prostu idź spać i niczym się nie przejmuj.

Uniosła pokrywkę wielkiego garnka i zamieszała w nim chochlą. Rosół pachniał wyśmienicie.

\- Dziękuję ci - szepnął medyk.

To, co zobaczyła sprawiło, że zalała ją fala wściekłości. Twarz Merlina była niemal przeźroczysta, oczy zupełnie pozbawione życia i zaczerwienione, jakby ciągle płakał. Leżał w bezruchu i patrzył na nią wzrokiem człowieka głęboko zranionego, być może zbyt głęboko, by dało się tę ranę jakoś zaleczyć.

Gwen nie przeklinała, lecz teraz z trudem zdołała się powstrzymać. Schwytają sprawcę, już ona tego dopilnuje. Choćby mieli postawić na nogi całe królestwo, znajdą popaprańca. Ludzi, którzy potrafią wyrządzić komuś taką krzywdę, powinno się bezwzględnie karać.

\- Musisz coś zjeść - powiedziała. Postawiła na stoliku miskę z rosołem i usiadła na krześle przy łóżku.

\- Cieszę się, że przyszłaś - powiedział ochryple Merlin.

\- Artur twierdzi, że nie chcesz, by cię odwiedzał - wypaliła, zanim zdążyła to dobrze przemyśleć.

\- Dla jego dobra - odrzekł. Ból i gorycz z jakimi zostały wypowiedziane te słowa, przeraziły Gwen bardziej, niż jego wygląd.

\- Odrzucasz jego troskę dla jego dobra? Czy ty się w ogóle słyszysz? Merlinie, co z tobą?

\- Gwen, to ważne. Zaufaj mi. Powstrzymaj go, jeśli będzie chciał tu przyjść.

\- Wymagasz niemożliwego - odparła. - Zresztą i tak bym nie próbowała. Możecie sobie obaj mówić, co wam się podoba, ale Artur jest twoim przyjacielem. Potrzebujesz go, zwłaszcza teraz.

\- Muszę go opuścić, wyjechać z Camelotu.

\- Merlinie, czego się boisz? - Patrzył na nią, nic nie mówiąc. Łzy zalśniły w jego oczach. - Pytam jako twoja królowa i żądam odpowiedzi. - Nie chciała, by to zabrzmiało tak ostro. Nie spodziewała się tego po sobie. Żeby jakoś złagodzić wrażenie, pogładziła lekko jego policzek wierzchem dłoni. - Aresztujemy człowieka, który jest za to wszystko odpowiedzialny, ale to będzie trudne, jeśli nam nie pomożesz.

Na jego twarzy odmalował się wyraz rezygnacji.

\- W takim razie musielibyście aresztować całe miasto - powiedział.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Gwen… Wszyscy myślą, że ja… że Artur… że my… że… no wiesz… że my, jak kobieta z mężczyzną… Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. Nie wiem skąd wzięła się ta plotka.

\- Och! - Gwen nieco odchyliła się na krześle. Merlin drżał. - Jesteś przyjacielem króla - powiedziała w końcu. - A przyjaciołom króla nie każdy dobrze życzy. Komuś chodzi o to, żeby was rozdzielić. Nie możesz opuścić Camelotu. Rozbicie waszej przyjaźni pewnie byłoby jego zwycięstwem.

\- Mogą mnie za to skazać na stos. Wiesz jakie są kary za…

\- Kto? Przecież Artur jest królem.

\- Jeśli o sprawie dowie się rada, mogą go zmusić.

\- Nie wierzysz w to, prawda? Powiedz, że w to nie wierzysz?

\- Już sam nie wiem, Gwen. To wszystko spadło na mnie tak niespodziewanie. Teraz chodzi mi tylko o to, żeby to powstrzymać, zanim zaszkodzi wam. Muszę się stąd wynieść.

\- Ktoś cię pobił z powodu tych plotek? - Jego ciałem wstrząsnął gwałtowny szloch, a Gwen ostatnim wysiłkiem woli powstrzymywała się, by nie płakać razem z nim.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - szepnęła, głaszcząc go uspokajająco po ramieniu. - Nikt cię już nie tknie, nie będzie żadnych stosów, a ty się stąd nigdzie nie ruszysz. Twoje miejsce jest u boku Artura. Zaufaj mi i nie bój się.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n

Po dłuższej przerwie wracam z kolejnym rozdziałem. Mam nadzieję, że w najbliższym czasie uda mi się poprawić i opublikować całość.

Jak zwykle mam nadzieję, że ta historia sprawi komuś choć trochę przyjemności, zwłaszcza w tym trudnym czasie.

Pozdrawiam

Elanor

Rozdział 4.

Gwen była wstrząśnięta tym co usłyszała. Zdawała sobie sprawę, jak niebezpieczna może być taka plotka. Prawdę mówiąc, właśnie miała przed sobą żywy dowód. Wiedziała też doskonale, jakie kary grożą za relacje z rodzaju tych, o jakie podejrzewano Merlina i jej męża.

W tej kwestii uświadomiła ją wiele lat temu Morgana. Gwen była jeszcze wtedy naiwnym dziewczątkiem, które sądziło, że największym wyrazem miłości jest pocałunek. Morgana zasugerowała pół żartem, pół serio, że Ginewra wpadła w oko jednej z młodych kucharek. Gwen dostała wtedy takiego ataku śmiechu, że Morgana przez pół godziny nie mogła jej uspokoić. Potem rozmawiały długo, a Gwen po tej rozmowie… przestała być naiwnym dziewczątkiem.

Czasami naprawdę tęskniła za dawną Morganą. Do tej pory łapała się na tym, że niekiedy myśli o niej z serdecznością. Bo Morgana… jej Morgana, nie była zła. Potrafiły rozmawiać godzinami, przymierzać sukienki, kombinować jak by tu ułożyć włosy; tak, żeby skręciło z zazdrości żonę pewnego rycerza, której nie darzyły zbyt wielką sympatią. Morgana uczyła ją walczyć, zaś ona Morganę wyszywać. Okazjonalnie zdarzało im się ukrywać małych druidów, wyprowadzać w pole Uthera, a w ekstremalnych przypadkach nawet uwalniać wioskę od bandytów. Robiły razem to wszystko, co lubią robić młode kobiety.

Gwen nigdy nie miała innej przyjaciółki, ani wcześniej, ani później. Dziewczęta z Camelotu ją lubiły, nawet bardzo, lecz to nie było to samo.

Otrząsnęła się ze wspomnień, które napłynęły tak niespodziewanie. Teraz trzeba się było zająć kompletnie załamanym Merlinem.

Nie chciała, by się bał. Rzecz jasna sama się bała, bo ta sytuacja dla nich wszystkich była oględnie mówiąc, nie do pozazdroszczenia. Faktem było, że na obyczajowe ekscesy władców ludzie zwykle przymykali oczy. Do momentu gdy stawały się one tajemnicą zbyt publiczną. Wtedy bywało różnie.

\- Jak długo to trwa? - zapytała.

\- Kilka dni. Nie wiem dokładnie. Zorientowałem się o co chodzi dopiero, gdy mnie napadnięto - szepnął Merlin. - Proszę, nie mów Arturowi.

\- Nie powiem. Zrobię wszystko, żeby się nie dowiedział. Tylko mi obiecaj, że nie będziesz go więcej wyganiać.

\- Lepiej nie podsycać plotek.

\- Merlinie, nie rozumiesz? Możliwe, że komuś zależy na tym, żebyście zerwali kontakt. I nie rób takiej zdziwionej miny. Każdy, kto choć trochę zna dwór, wie, że Artur bardzo liczy się z twoim zdaniem. Nie wiemy kto to robi, ani w jakim konkretnie celu, ale gdy pozwolimy mu sobą manipulować, to nie skończy się dobrze.

\- Jeżeli się nie usunę, to też nie skończy się dobrze. To taka pajęcza sieć. Cokolwiek zrobisz, oplata się wokół ciebie coraz ciaśniej i ciaśniej, a ty szamocesz się w panice, chwytając się złudnych resztek nadziei. Ktoś, używając do tego mnie, najprawdopodobniej chce zaszkodzić Arturowi i tobie. Jest już za późno na dobry wybór. Można jedynie wybierać pomiędzy tym, co złe i tym, co jeszcze gorsze. Nie dopuszczę byście z mojego powodu mieli jakiekolwiek problemy.

Gwen patrzyła na niego z powagą. Nie pierwszy raz poczuła się tak, jakby rozmawiała ze starym, doświadczonym przez życie człowiekiem. Wiedziała, że Artur też to dostrzegał, choć nie umiał nazwać.

\- Jeśli odejdziesz Merlinie, wyrządzisz krzywdę nie tylko Arturowi, mnie i Gajuszowi, lecz przede wszystkim sobie. Wiem, że kochasz Artura. - Merlin spojrzał na nią dziwnie, ale ciągnęła nie speszona. - I nie boję się użyć tego słowa. Kochasz go. Czy się mylę?

\- Nie mylisz się - odpowiedział cichutko. - Tylko… nie powtarzaj mu tego.

\- Oczywiście. Tobie miałam nie powtarzać, że wcale nie uważa cię za tchórza. Och! - przewróciła oczami. - Chyba mi się to właśnie wyrwało.

\- Gwen! - Prawie się uśmiechnął. Poprawił się na poduszkach i syknął z bólu.

\- Rozpoznałeś człowieka, który cię pobił? - zapytała po chwili.

\- Nie - odrzekł. Coś sprawiło, że mu nie uwierzyła, lecz postanowiła nie nalegać.

\- To nic. Spróbujemy go znaleźć. Leon, Gwaine i Elyan się tym zajmują.

\- Nie szukajcie ich… yhm, to znaczy go.

\- Było ich kilku? - Gwen zareagowała natychmiast. Kolejny raz przekonała się, że w przypadku Merlina strategia nienalegania sprawdza się najlepiej. Kroczek za kroczkiem i czegoś się w końcu dowie.

\- Nie pamiętam. - To jawne kłamstwo wyprowadziło ją jednak z równowagi. Posłała mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

\- Merlinie, ilu ich było.

\- Dwóch. Ale jeśli ich złapiecie, istnieje duża szansa, że z tego naprawdę zrobi się afera.

\- Już moja w tym głowa, żeby się nie zrobiła.

\- - Przecież plotek nie powstrzymasz.

\- To się jeszcze okaże - mruknęła. W jej umyśle zaczął rodzić się zarys planu. Bardzo ogólny, ale z każdą chwilą nabierał coraz więcej sensu.

\- Gdzie Gajusz? - zapytał Merlin.

\- Śpi. Teraz jesteś pod moją opieką.

\- Pod… twoją?…

\- Zaraz pewnie usłyszę, że jestem królową?

\- Rzeczywiście, chyba chciałem coś takiego powiedzieć.

\- Więc możesz sobie darować. Jesteś pod moją opieką, bo tak sobie z Arturem zażyczyliśmy. A ja ci pewnych rzeczy nie odpuszczę. Musisz coś zjeść. - Wzięła ze stołu miskę z rosołem. Merlin nie zaprotestował. - Proszę - powiedziała, podając mu pierwszą łyżkę. - Obiecaj mi, że nie zrobisz żadnego głupstwa. Milczenie oznacza zgodę. - Merlin przełknął i westchnął ciężko.

\- Jesteś podstępna, Ginewro - oświadczył.

\- Oczywiście. Jak przystało na królową.

Następne godziny upłynęły spokojnie. Merlin i Gajusz spali. Gwen również zdarzało się przysypiać, lecz większość czasu spędziła na analizowaniu ewentualnych motywów sprawcy i na opracowywaniu planu działania. To pozwoliło jej nie poddać się panice, która uparcie szukała do niej przystępu.

W pewnym momencie Merlin zaczął miotać się po łóżku. Mamrotał coś przez sen, w niezrozumiałym języku, który Gwen już kiedyś słyszała. Gajusz twierdził, że to nic nie znaczy, lecz ona była pewna, że medyk albo się myli, albo nie mówi prawdy. Nie zamierzała dociekać, a w każdym razie się z ewentualnym dociekaniem ujawniać. Nawet jeśli nie mówi prawdy, widocznie ma jakieś ważne powody. Zapamiętała jednak kilka słów. Zapisze je sobie rano i może kiedyś ustali ich pochodzenie i znaczenie.

Teraz żałowała, że nie podała Merlinowi wywaru nasennego. Przynajmniej nie miałby koszmarów. Zastanawiała się, czy go nie obudzić i tego nie zrobić, ale gdy dotknęła jego ręki, uspokoił się i spał dalej.

Kiedy nazajutrz rano weszła do królewskich komnat, Artur jeszcze nie wstał i szczerze powiedziawszy, wcale mu się nie dziwiła, biorąc pod uwagę panującą w pomieszczeniu temperaturę.

\- Zimno tu - stwierdziła. - Wiesz co, do kominka to już naprawdę mogłeś dołożyć.

\- Zamarzłbym, zanim bym do niego dotarł - odpowiedział leniwie Artur. - Poza tym, to obowiązek George'a, nie mój. Gdzie on się w ogóle podziewa?

\- Może zamarzł w drodze do własnego kominka. Nie pomyślałeś o tym? - Artur mruknął coś, co brzmiało podejrzanie podobnie do „nie płakałbym".

Wśliznęła się do łóżka i wtuliła twarz w jego ramię.

\- Zmęczona? - zapytał cicho, wplatając palce w jej włosy. Uwielbiał się nimi bawić.

\- Niespecjalnie - odparła.

\- Miałaś jakieś kłopoty?

\- Zależy, co masz na myśli. - Dobrze wiedziała, co Artur ma na myśli, jednak lubiła zmuszać go do tego, by mówił wprost.

\- Wszystko z Merlinem w porządku? - O tak. Mniej więcej o to jej chodziło.

\- Na tyle, na ile może być w porządku. Nakłoniłam go do jedzenia, a to już jakiś postęp.

\- W rzeczy samej. A Gajusz?

\- Lepiej.

\- Cieszę się. - Objął ją ramieniem i przyciągnął mocniej do siebie. Gwen w takich chwilach do tej pory miała niekiedy ochotę mocno się uszczypnąć. Już ponad rok upłynął od ich ślubu, a jeszcze nie tak dawno mieszkała u Hunith, nie mając prawie żadnej nadziei, że uda jej się kiedykolwiek porozmawiać z Arturem. O przebaczeniu nie śmiała nawet marzyć. Pogodziła się z myślą, że resztę życia spędzi w Ealdorze. Ostatecznie, nie była to najgorsza perspektywa. Zdążyła pokochać Hunith. Czuła się trochę tak, jakby miała matkę. W pewnym sensie zazdrościła Merlinowi. Choć on z kolei nie miał ojca. Wszyscy troje: ona, Artur i Merlin wychowywali się, mając tylko jednego z rodziców. Rozważania na ten temat nieoczekiwanie ją rozbawiły. Oddałaby wiele, by mieć taką matkę jak Merlin. Merlin nie raz patrzył tęsknie, gdy widział ją z ojcem, a biedny Artur najprawdopodobniej zazdrościł im obojgu. Arturowi za to żadne z nich ojca nie zazdrościło.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

\- O nie. George - jęknęła Gwen, odsuwając się od męża. Gdyby spodziewała się Merlina, nawet nie przyszłoby jej do głowy, by się ruszyć. Przy nim mogli zachowywać się swobodnie.

Przewidywania Gwen odnośnie ich „ulubionego" sługi okazały się zaskakująco trafne. George był dość mocno przeziębiony i nie mógł mówić. Artur nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed okazywaniem, jak bardzo go to bawi.

\- Pożycz sobie od Merlina apaszkę - powiedział. - Byłoby niedobrze, gdybyś przeziębił gardło jeszcze bardziej i nie mógł się nikomu podlizywać, dajmy na to, przez miesiąc.

Gwen dzielnie udawała, że jej to nie śmieszy.

\- Chociaż... nie. - Artur zachowywał śmiertelną powagę. - Lepiej nie pożyczaj, bo jeszcze zgubisz, a i tak wyglądałbyś w niej o wiele bardziej głupio, niż teraz.

George przygarbił się, jakby usłyszał autentyczną naganę. Kiedy wyszedł, Artur ze świstem wypuścił powietrze.

\- Nie wiem co z nim jest - zwrócił się do Gwen. - Jest dokładnie taki, jak powinien. Cichy, pokorny, robi wszystko, co się mu każe, ale na dłuższą metę bym go nie zniósł. Po prostu nie i tyle.

Gwen uśmiechnęła się, mając nadzieję, że żadne ze wspomnień sprzed lat, które przemknęły jej przez głowę, nie odbiło się na jej twarzy.

\- Nie jestem pewna, czy dawniej też byś tak twierdził - powiedziała. Ku jej największemu zdumieniu, skinął głową.

Śniadanie zjadła w pośpiechu. Artur przygotowywał się na ćwiczenia z rycerzami, natomiast ona ubrała się szybko i rzucając krótkie: „Zobaczymy się na obiedzie" opuściła komnatę.

W zamku panował spokój. Każdy zajęty był swoimi sprawami. Poprawa pogody skłoniła wiele osób do wyjścia na zewnątrz. W jednym z opustoszałych korytarzy, Gwen natknęła się na Edgara. Mężczyzna stał w bezruchu, oparty o ścianę. Oczy miał przymknięte. Poruszał ustami, jakby coś mówił, w ręce ściskał jakiś dokument.

Zaniepokojona, podeszła do niego szybkim krokiem. Nie zauważył jej obecności. Rzeczywiście mówił do siebie cichym, bezbarwnym głosem, jednak słów niemal nie dało się rozróżnić. Gwen zrozumiała jedynie: "Nie pójdę do tego zdrajcy. Plugawy zdrajca". Przestraszyła się nie na żarty.

\- Edgarze - odezwała się. Drgnął na dźwięk jej głosu.

\- Pani?

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Zamrugał kilka razy i odetchnął głęboko.

\- Tak, pani. Po prostu... coś mi się przypomniało. Niezbyt miłe wspomnienie. Właśnie niosłem to do króla. - Nieznacznie poruszył ręką, w której trzymał dokument. - To aneks do umowy handlowej z królową Annis. Powinien go przejrzeć.

Gwen zdziwiła się trochę. Ta wypowiedź była zbyt długa, jak na Edgara.

\- Król właśnie rozpoczyna ćwiczenia z rycerzami. Przekaż to George'owi - poleciła.

\- George'owi?

\- Tak.

\- Och, wybacz pani. Stary jestem, zdarza mi się zapominać. Przecież słyszałem, że ten chłopak, Merlin… - Urwał nagle, jakby wyczerpał już dzienny limit słów.

\- Co słyszałeś? - zapytała tonem sugerującym, że robi to wyłącznie dla podtrzymania rozmowy.

\- Że napadł go jakiś bandyta i, że jest w tej chwili niezdolny by służyć jego wysokości.

\- Myślę, że niebawem wróci - powiedziała Gwen. Była pewna, że na twarzy Edgara dostrzegła coś, co mogłoby od biedy ujść za wyraz niezadowolenia.

\- To dobrze, moja pani - odparł. Skłonił się i oddalił powoli. Gwen przez chwilę odprowadzała go wzrokiem.

Doprawdy, dziwny człowiek. Nie mogła powiedzieć, że go nie lubi, choć sympatii też nie wzbudzał. Był doskonale, wręcz przerażająco obojętny. Ludzie, o ile nie mieli do niego jakiejś sprawy, traktowali go jak powietrze. Snuł się po zamku niczym duch. Gdyby zniknął, najprawdopodobniej nie zauważyłby tego nikt poza nią i Arturem, i to też tylko dlatego, że na stole, w królewskiej komnacie, przestałoby przybywać dokumentów. Ta myśl nie za bardzo jej się podobała. Nikogo nie powinno się traktować w taki sposób, a już zwłaszcza człowieka, który od lat wiernie służył Camelotowi. Zanotowała w pamięci, że trzeba będzie bardziej się postarać by o nim nie zapominać i poświęcić mu trochę uwagi. Zwłaszcza, że zdawał się tej uwagi bardzo potrzebować.

Weszła do pralni i ostrożnie zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

\- Dzień dobry, Berto! - zawołała. Z kłębów pary wyłoniła się niezbyt wysoka, sędziwa kobieta. Na widok Gwen uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Witaj, pani. Czego potrzeba?

\- Mam wielką prośbę. Muszę wyjść do miasta, ale nie chcę, by ktoś mnie rozpoznał. - Berta pokiwała siwą głową.

\- To jest do zrobienia - stwierdziła, znów się uśmiechając. - Zwróciłaś się do odpowiedniej osoby, pani.

\- Wiem. - Gwen odwzajemniła uśmiech.

\- Agnes! - zawołała Berta. Z przylegającego do pralni, mniejszego pomieszczenia wybiegła dziewczynka o złocistych, kręconych włosach. Nie mogła mieć więcej, niż dwanaście lat. Zatrzymała się przed nimi. Oczy miała lekko przymrużone, jakby poraziło ją światło.

\- Co tam, babciu? - zapytała wesoło.

\- Jej wysokość jest tutaj.

\- Och! - Agnes skłoniła się.

\- Przynieś no moją laskę, płaszcz i chustkę. Tę większą chustkę.

\- Babciu! Nie wychodź nigdzie! Przymrozek był w nocy, błoto przymarzło i jest ślisko. Wiem, bo przez przypadek…

\- Nie martw się - odezwała się Gwen. - Babcia nigdzie się nie wybiera.

\- To… dobrze, moja pani. - Dziewczynka speszyła się nieco. Stała przez chwilę nieruchomo, jakby nad czymś się namyślając, lecz w końcu, już wolniejszym krokiem wyszła z pralni.

\- Masz uroczą wnuczkę, Berto - powiedziała z uśmiechem Gwen.

\- Dziękuję, pani. - Berta nagle posmutniała. - To dobre dziecko, pracowite i rozumne, ale co z tego, kiedy… wzrok ma bardzo słaby. Prawie nic nie widzi. Biega tak tutaj, bo się nauczyła gdzie co jest, ale jakby ją w jakieś nieznane miejsce wypuścił, albo choćby wszystko poprzestawiał, to koniec.

\- Rozmawiałaś z Gajuszem?

\- Pewnie. Ale na to już rady nie ma. Jak coś się zmieni, to tylko na gorsze. Matka jej nie dawno umarła, a dla mojego syna była ciężarem. To ją wzięłam. Martwię się, co się z nią stanie, jak mnie zabraknie. Szkoda dziecka, bo nic z niej przecież nie będzie.

\- Berto. - Gwen spojrzała na nią z powagą. - Znasz mnie nie od dziś, prawda?

\- Od dziecka, moja pani.

\- No właśnie. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co jest komu przeznaczone. Nie możesz zwątpić. Zwątpienie to chyba jedna z największych przeszkód, jakie napotykamy w życiu. Agnes się o ciebie troszczy. Jest dobra, kochająca, jak mówisz, pracowita. Już możesz być dumna z takiego dziecka. A będzie co ma być.

\- Dziękuję, pani. - W oczach Berty zalśniły łzy. - Człowiek siedzi, myśli i najgorsze mu zaraz do głowy przychodzi. I jeszcze na dodatek ślepnie, bo skarbu pod własnym dachem dostrzec nie potrafi. A bez tej mojej Agnes, to by mi tu przecież zwariować przyszło, tak się do niej przywiązałam. - Gwen roześmiała się serdecznie. Już jako mała dziewczynka bardzo polubiła tę kobietę. Mimo upływu lat, nic się nie zmieniło.

Gajusz, po przespanej nocy, czuł się nieco lepiej. Gwen miała rację, dokładnie tego mu było trzeba. Odzyskał przynajmniej zdolność trzeźwego myślenia. Wciąż wypominał sobie tę wczorajszą sytuację, gdy omal nie zdradził sekretu merlina w chyba najgłupszy, możliwy sposób. Włos jeżył mu się na głowie. Chłopak już dawno powinien przestać mu ufać. Jakby nie patrzeć, wydał go Alatorowi. A teraz to. O ile wczoraj miał ochotę na Merlina nawrzeszczeć, dziś dziękował Bogu, że ostatecznie nie nadarzyła się ku temu okazja. Nie chciał powiedzieć czegoś, czego później mógłby żałować.

Merlin był dziwnie pokorny. Bez dyskusji zjadł śniadanie, podczas zmiany opatrunków też wykazywał się ogromną cierpliwością, choć widać było, że cierpi.

\- Chcesz porozmawiać? - zapytał łagodnie Gajusz, siadając na krześle przy łóżku. - Wiem, że może nie jestem człowiekiem godnym zaufania, ale…

\- Gajuszu, przestań! Ile razy mam ci jeszcze powtarzać, że nie możesz się winić za Alatora?

\- Zawiodłem. Nie da się temu zaprzeczyć. Powinienem był zginąć, chroniąc twój sekret.

\- Nikt by tego nie wytrzymał. - Merlin zacisnął palce na kocu. - I nie wiem co bym zrobił, gdybyś zginął. Ufam ci, a jeżeli o czymś nie mówię, to tylko po to, żeby ci oszczędzić nerwów. Choć to zazwyczaj wywołuje odwrotny skutek.

\- Nie mogę się nie zgodzić - powiedział Gajusz. - Nie ukrywam, że oszczędziłbyś mi nerwów, gdybyś mi kilka rzeczy wyjaśnił. Dlaczego chcesz opuścić Camelot? Czy to ma związek z…

\- Nie, to nie ma związku z magią. Gajuszu… Muszę to przemyśleć. Obiecuję, powiem ci o wszystkim, tylko daj mi kilka dni.

\- Ale… naprawdę zamierzasz wyjechać z Camelotu?

\- Nie. Chcę, by ludzie myśleli, że wyjechałem.

Nie ma związku z magią? A to dopiero zagadka. Czyżby w końcu narobił sobie zupełnie normalnych kłopotów?

Gajusz pochylił się i bardzo ostrożnie przyciągnął go do siebie.

\- Pamiętaj, że nie jesteś sam - powiedział. - Cokolwiek się stało...

\- Wiem.

Merlin poczuł, że pierwszy raz od napaści ogarnia go fala spokoju. Coś w zachowaniu Gajusza spowodowało, że w końcu był w stanie wyciszyć się, powstrzymać gonitwę myśli, odsunąć nieco na bok wszelkie czarne scenariusze, które mnożyły się w jego umyśle niczym króliki. Gwen kazała mu się nie zamartwiać. Powiedziała, że zrobi wszystko, by mu pomóc.

W sumie dlaczego miałby wątpić w jej słowa? Może nie będzie tak źle, jak się spodziewał?

\- Gajuszu, będziesz dziś szedł do biblioteki? - zapytał po jakimś czasie. Perspektywa bezczynnego leżenia w łóżku przytłaczała go, choć w innej sytuacji możliwość spędzenia dnia w taki sposób przyjąłby z wdzięcznością.

\- Mogę pójść, tylko trochę później. Zaraz będę miał pacjentów.

\- Świetnie. Muszę coś poczytać, bo inaczej zwariuję, a wiadoma księga odpada, bo Artur ostatnio ma w zwyczaju wchodzić sobie tutaj o dziwnych porach, w dodatku bez pukania.

\- Nie narzekaj. To dla ciebie ogromne wyróżnienie. - Gajusz uśmiechnął się lekko. Merlin zmusił się do odwzajemnienia uśmiechu. Istotnie, wyróżnienie. Według niektórych prawdopodobnie dość podejrzane.

Dzień był zimny, ale przynajmniej nie padało.

W powietrzu unosił się charakterystyczny dla jesieni w Camelocie zapach dymu, mokrej ziemi i przegniłej roślinności. Wiatr ustał niemal całkowicie. Hałaśliwe stada kawek i gawronów przypuściły zmasowany atak na plac targowy. Pozostawione przez handlarzy resztki jedzenia stanowiły dla nich wspaniałą ucztę. Ptaki niejednokrotnie dawały wyraz swej inteligencji i bezczelności, z powodzeniem okradając stragany, a nawet, co smaczniejsze kąski wyrywając ludziom wprost z rąk.

Juliusz i Greg szli przez miasto, nie starając się choćby w najmniejszym stopniu udawać, że wypełniają zlecone zadanie. Juliusz nabawił się kataru, więc za każdym kichnięciem klął na czym świat stoi. Greg również przeklinał, głównie sir Leona, a od czasu do czasu, dla urozmaicenia, na wpół zmrożoną breję, powstałą z błota, opadłych liści i śmieci, które wywiewało z targu.

\- Pieprzony lizus - powtórzył po raz piąty. Sir Leon, zaopatrzony w królewskie upoważnienie, dające mu w sprawie napaści na Merlina niemal nieograniczone uprawnienia, polecił im rozpytać w mieście o wszelkich wzbudzających podejrzenia osobników.

\- Szkoda, żeś nie widział, co on wczoraj wyprawiał - powiedział Juliusz. - Ubawiliśmy się z Hunterem niemożliwie. Jak mi do śmiechu nie było, tak tego już nie wytrzymałem.

\- No... Co wyprawiał? - zapytał Greg. Juliusz kichnął potężnie.

\- Kurwa mać - mruknął. - Zaraz mi łeb urwie. - Poruszająca się o lasce stara kobieta zmierzyła go karcącym spojrzeniem. Zignorował ją, choć przez chwilę miał ochotę celowo rzucić jeszcze jakimś wulgaryzmem. Nie będzie go stara wiedźma krytykować, nawet za pomocą wzroku.

\- Łeb to ja ci urwę i to przy samych jajach, jak mnie tym zarazisz. Co z tym Leonem? - zniecierpliwił się Greg.

\- Ano stał sobie przy bramie, to właził, to wyłaził, niby jakichś śladów szukał. Coś tam nosem kręcił, bo wszystko przez deszcz rozmyte. Znalazł w końcu końskie gówno. Rozumiesz, chyba z pół dnia się mu przyglądał. Przyszedł sir Gwaine i pyta: "Co ty Leonie tak w tę kupę patrzysz"? Leon jakby nie widział, że tamten się śmieje. Kazał mu się dokładnie przyjrzeć. Gwaine... wiadomo, jak to on. Popatrzył, powykrzywiał się trochę, nos pozatykał i mówi: "No wlazł ktoś i rozdeptał". A Leon na to z tą swoją poważną miną: "Trzeba się dowiedzieć kto i kiedy rozdeptał".

Greg wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- To się rzeczywiście zrobiła z tego gówniana sprawa.

\- Podlizuje się ten Leon królowi, jak mało kto - stwierdził Juliusz i znów kichnął. - Łazi, wypytuje, wszystkim w koło tyłek zawraca, jakby kogoś obchodził służący.

\- No, co by nie gadać, służący króla.

\- Eee tam. Myślisz, że by Jego Wysokość obeszło pobicie służącego, gdyby nie... wiesz...

\- Szczerze? - Greg skręcił w boczną, nieco spokojniejszą uliczkę. - Chyba by obeszło. Ten Artur to jakiś dziwny jest. Krzywdy człowiekowi nie zrobi i... kurwa, zrobić nie da. To mu trzeba przyznać. Tak po prawdzie, to nie wiem czy żeśmy lepszego króla mieli.

\- Ty na pewno wytrzeźwiałeś? - Juliusz kopnął leżącą na ziemi pustą butelkę na mleko.

\- Nie mów, że nie ma w tym prawdy. Król jest dobry i niech on tam sobie robi co chce. Tylko ten chłopak... za bardzo się zaczął panoszyć.

\- Ano zaczął - przytaknął Juliusz. - Jeśli ma choć trochę przyzwoitości, powinien się wynieść z Camelotu.

\- A jak się nie wyniesie?

\- To sobie z nim ludzie szybko poradzą. - Juliusz zakasłał gwałtownie. - A niech to - wydyszał, gdy napad kaszlu minął. - Chodź. Nie mam zamiaru dłużej marznąć.


End file.
